Several methods of gift distribution using the Internet are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,823 describes a system for purchasing, distributing and regaining electronic gift certificates. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,211 describes methods and systems for electronically accepting and exchanging an online gift. However, the methods currently in use require the gift giver to have access to a computer in order to initiate the transaction. Each also requires that the proprietor of the gift selection business be provide with personal information regarding the recipient including the recipient's e-mail address or screen name. These characteristics of the prior art systems create a hardship for persons who lack computer literacy or access, and raise a privacy issue that is particularly sensitive where the recipient is a child. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing non-electronic gift purchase and notification mechanisms combined with an electronic gift selection system. This integrated system combines the speed and graphic display qualities of the internet with additional safeguards for privacy and communication security.